


Pushing

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Dean, kinda Smooph, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One look at them people would assume that Sam's a gentle Giant and Dean's a stallion fucker but no, Dean's all but giving when In bed. He makes sure to tend to Sam pushing Sam on the brink of insanity before pushing inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing

The moment of complete silence after the door close, and the impala driving away, is a thing that Sam won't ever forget.

Because in that moment, when they're both sure that Dad is gone, they leap into each other's arms, lips frantically searching.

Dean has this thing, pressing Sam against the door, knees parting Sam's, grinding his hips. Sam moans like he's getting paid. Dean would bite and suck at Sam's neck, lifting his bother a bit, Sam's taller but it's Dean who takes control.

Dean would lift him up like he weighs nothing, he would wrap his legs around Dean and hold onto Dean's head whiles Dean's hands are on his as.

"Fuck Dean. Bed" Sam would gasp as he feels Dean cock poking on him.

"Patience baby." Dean would continued pressing him against the door, to support his weight.

"Dean, please. I can't wait." Dean was never one for delayed gratification, Dean likes Sam begging and Sam at a certain point would give anything.

Dean carries his to the bed, setting him down with a flop, before Dean could take his flannel off, Sam's unto him, reaching for his belt. "Fuck baby. Just wait."

Sam ignores him of Course, unzipping the jeans and tugging it down Dean's thigh. Cock in his hand, opens his mouth to suck on just the tip as he close his eyes to savour the taste.

Dean continues to unbutton his shirt with shaking fingers, two weeks with his father is two weeks too long for them to touch like this. Dean watches as Sam bobs his head on his cock. "Open your eyes for me Sammy. Look at me."

Sam would look up at Dean. Hands pumping slow, tongue licking the underside of his cock. "Fuck baby."  
Dean completely rids of his clothing, waiting for one last lick before pulling Sam up, and kissing him. Tugging on Sam's jeans, while Sam take his shirt off. Dean tugs the jeans down, bending to put Sam's nipple in his mouth before blowing air causing Sam to shudder.

"Dean, please. Dean, I can't not anymore." Dean pushes him on the bed, dragging him up, so that his head rest on the pillow. Sam could feel Dean's warm body press against him, Dean's hands on his side, mouth on his neck, sucking and guarantees hickeys. "Dean, fuck we can do slow later. "

One look at them people would assume that Sam's a gentle Giant and Dean's a stallion fucker but no, Dean's all but giving when In bed. He makes sure to tend to Sam pushing Sam on the brink of insanity before pushing inside. "It's been too long Sammy."

"I'm not a girl Dean, I can take it." Sam mindless mumbles as Dean spread his legs.

"Like this or on your knees?" Dean trails his hands on Sam's cock.

"Ah Dean. Don't touch me, I'm gonna come. Like this, I want it like this." Sam gasps as Dean continues to trail his lips down. "I'm not kidding Dean. Just fucking fuck me now."

Dean grabs a pillow to put under Sam's hips, grabbing a lube a squirting it on his hands. Rubbing them together before wrapping it on his cock.

Dean gently pushes in, and Sam could feel the burn and relief. Sam grinds his Hips harder as Dean bottoms up. "Ahh! Uh!! Dean Harder please. I need you."

"Whatever you need baby. Anything." Dean press towards Sam, pounding harder into his brother as he raise his hands to hold on Sam's hair. "Sammy! God fucking damn Sam"

"Dean. Just like that, Dean feels so good." Sam pants as Dean grips on his cock. "Dean."

"Want it just like this Sammy? My hands around your cock and my cock inside your hole? Huh?" Dean puts emphasise by tugging in Sam's cock and balls. "You like that baby?"

"Shit Dean. I'm cumming!" Sam warns as he can feel the heat pooling harder. "Dean, cum with me please."

"Sammy, fuck baby boy! Come on. Do it for me. Come for me. You can do it." Dean pounds faster as he can feels Sam clenching him. "So fucking hot."

"Dean!" Sam shouts as he comes all over himself, and Dean's hands. Few thrust later, Dean's coming, crashing his weight on Sam.

"Sammy" Dean pants on his neck. Sam could feel his eyes dropping as Dean pulls away, opening the side table and going to the bathroom. Sam listens to the water rush and closes his eyes as he feel A wet towel on his stomach, cleaning him.

Sam hears the towel drop on the floor as Dean settles beside him, pulling him close. Sam wraps his arms on Dean's body, and rest his head on Dean's neck. "I'm sleepy."

Dean chuckles lightly, caressing his shoulder. "You're always sleepy after sex."

"Like you're any better." Sam snort as Dean yawns. "I love you Dean. I missed you this past weeks"

"Yeah?" Dean teases. Sam nods, as slumber envelopes him. He was half asleep as he hears Dean's voice. "I love you too Sammy."


End file.
